The masked hyung!
by Vkook954
Summary: -vkook/kookV story- Tentang jungkook yang menyukai sunbae disekolahnya yang terkenal dengan sifat angelic nya,tapi sikap angelic sunbaenya tersebut hanyalah sebuah topeng untuk menutupi sifat aslinya yang sangat berbeda jauh dengan topeng nya... Vkook/KookV
1. Chapter 1

The masked hyung

.

.

Vkook/taekook/taejung

.

BTS member

.

Rated M

.

Yaoi/BL/bxb

.

.

Mataku masih menatap taehyung sunbae yang tengah membaca buku ditaman belakang sekolah dengan lamat menikmati setiap inci wajah tampannya dari kejauhan,jujur saja aku adalah pengagum rahasia taehyung sunbae sejak pertama kali masuk kesekolah ini. Taehyung sunbae dikenal sebagai orang yang angelic,ramah dan lucu bahkan tidak ada murid yang tidak mengenalnya,banyak orang yang menyukai taehyung sunbae baik itu yeoja maupun namja-namja berjiwa seme dan uke sepertiku. Yah orientasi seks ku berubah menjadi seorang uke sejak melihat taehyung sunbae diacara penyambutan siswa baru,sejak melihat wajahnya aku merasakan debaran-debaran aneh dalam dadaku. Taehyung sunbae memiliki wajah yang tampan sekaligus imut jadi tidak salah mengapa namja seme dan uke menyukainya,meski wajahnya sangat imut untuk menjadi uke tapi taehyung sunbae selalu bersikap manly jadi banyak yang menyebutnya adalah seme sejati.

"YAA!berhenti menatap taehyung sunbae kook bisa-bisa matamu lepas nanti"ucap jimin yang berteriak dengan kencang membuat beberapa pasang mata murid-murid menatap kearah ku aneh,persetan kau park jimin beruntung saja taehyung sunbae tidak mendengar

"Sialan kau jim!bisakah kau kecilkan suramu yang seperti gadis itu bodoh!"ucapku kesal dasar jimin sialan bisanya hanya mengganggu orang,tunggu!kemana taehyung sunbae pergi? Hahhh ini semua karena jimin bantet sialan itu

"Yaa! Ini semua karena mu sekarang aku kehilangan jejak taehyung sunbae kau tau!"tanganku terus bergerak memukuli lengan jimin,masa bodoh dengan tatapan orang-orang sekarang

"Berhentilah kook apa kau tidak malu dilihat banyak orang"ucap jimin mencengkram kedua tanganku membuatku menatapnya sengit sebelum aku berjalan meninggalkan nya yang menatapku bingung

Jika begini tujuan terakhirku adalah pergi ke balkon sekolah mencari kedamaian diatas sana,aku hanya bersenandung kecil melewati beberapa yeoja yang membawa banner bertuliskan kim taehyung kurasa mereka sasaeng fans taehyung sunbae.

"Ah!kemana taehyung oppa pergi dia tidak ada dimanapun"ucap salah satu yeoja itu yang dapat kudengar,ternyata mereka kehilangan jejak juga sepertiku. Langkahku mulai menaiki tangga menuju balkon pikiranku masih melayang-layang memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak jelas hingga sebuah suara lembut sexophone mengalun dengan indah ditelingaku,bagaikan sebuah mantra hipnotis aku mengikuti asal suara indah itu berbunyi dan langkahku berhenti tepat didepan seorang malaikat yang tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap alunan sexophone yang ia mainkan.

 _'Jadi taehyung sunbae bisa bermain sexophone?wah dia memang malaikat yang sempurna'ucapku dalam hati_

Hingga mata taehyung sunbae yang baru saja terbuka membulat sempurna melihatku berdiri dihadapannya,kupikir taehyung sunbae terkejut dengab kedatanganku melihat sekarang ia segera memasukan sexophone nya cepat-cepat kedalam tasnya. Apa dia pikir aku adalah sasaeng nya heyy tentu saja bukan meski aku menyukainya tapi aku tidak segila sasaeng fans nya.

"Tunggu!"ucapku lantang membuat taehyung sunbae menatapku bingung,aku harus menjelaskan ini semua bisa-bisa dia menjauhi ku karena mengira aku sasaeng fans nya oh god please!

"A-aku bukan sasaeng fans mu sunbae jadi tenanglah aku tidak akan mengganggumu,aku akan pergi sekarang jadi tolong jangan berfikir aku adalah sasaeng fans"bodoh bodoh bodoh sekarang taehyung sunbae tertawa mendengar ucapanku barusan,ini tidak lucu!

"Baiklah aku percaya dengan mu karena kau sudah melihat sebuah pertunjukan dariku tanpa izin aku akan menghukum mu!"kini aura taehyung sunbae berubah menjadi gelap aku bisa merasakan diriku dalam bahaya sekarang,tatapan matanya berubah menjadi tajam berbeda saat ia tertawa tadi. Hell yeah! Apa dia memiliki sebuah topeng?!

Kini langkah taehyung sunbae semakin dekat denganku membuatku harus memundurkan langkahku mengingat sekarang dia semakin dekat denganku,oh god! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sekarang dimana wajah angelic taehyung sunbae kenapa ia berubah menjadi devil sekarang!

'Gulp

Aku hanya dapat menelan ludah ku kasar melihat taehyung sunbae kini tersenyum kearahku ah bukan senyum lebih tepatnya smirk yang menakutkan sekaligus seksi,hingga kini tubuhku sudah benar-benar bertabrakan dengan pagar pembatas balkon. Apa taehyung sunbae akan menjatuhkan ku dari atas sini?ayolah ini tidak lucu aku hanya melihatnya bermain sexophone dan apa aku harus dihukum dengan cara melompat dari balkon?! Ini gila!.

"S-sunbae apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanyaku gugup tapi taehyung sunbae hanya diam,kini tangan kirinya mulai menahan punggungku kukira ini waktu terakhirku dengan takut-takut kupejamkan mataku menghitung detik-detik terkahirku hingga kirasakan sebuah tangan mengelus pipi kiriku sebelum...

CHUU~

Benda kenyal dan lembab itu membentur bibirku dengan lembut,membuatku membuka mataku melihat sekarang taehyung sunbae tengah menciumku...MENCIUMKU! Wtf apa ini mimpi?yang benar saja. Bahkan kini bibir nya tak tinggal diam dengan pelan ia meraup bibir atas ku perlahan mengulumnya dengan lembut menciptakan rasa seperti tersengat dalam tubuhku,semakin lama taehyung sunbae mengulum bibirku tanpa sadar aku mulai membalas ciumannya. Gigitan-gitan kecil yang diberikan taehyung sunbae padaku membuatku serasa melayang,ciuman kami berjalan dengan lembut tidak ada paksaan sedikitpun hingga...

Secara tiba-tiba dia melepaskan tautan bibir diantara kami dan menatapku dalam sebelum ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ku,aku serasa seperti orang bodoh!bagaimana bisa aku hanya diam saat ia menciumku lebih parahnya lagi dia meninggalkanku begitu saja dia pikir aku ini murahan! Yaa!namja juga memiliki pendirian.

"Kau bodoh kook!"ucapku pelan sambil menghapus bekas ciuman taehyung sunbae meski itu percuma

.

.

Author pov

Hari mulai berubah menjadi sore sejak kejadian dibalkon siang tadi jungkook kini berubah menjadi pendiam,bahkan ia mengacuhkan semua orang termasuk hyungnya yang kini tengah menatap dirinya penuh selidik.

"Apa kau melakukan sesuatu?jawab!"tanya jin menggebrak meja makan mencoba menirukan ekspresi serius dari drama yang ia tonton dan hal itu membuat jungkook muak

"HYUNG BERHENTILAH MENGGANGGU SEKARANG!"teriak jungkook melengking bahkan jin harus menutup telinganya rapat-rapat agar tidak rusak,melihat dongsaengnya dalam mood yang tidak baik jin memilih diam

Jungkook menatap jin tajam sebelum ia beranjak menuju kamarnya bahkan jin hanya mampu menelan ludahnya melihat tatapan tajam dari dongsaengnya,ia benar-benar tidak tau jika dongsaengnya mengerikan seperti itu tapi jika jungkook marah seperti itu bukan berarti jin akan berhenti mencari tau bahkan sekarang ia sngat ingin tau apa yang membuat dongsaengnya yang seperti anak anjing itu berubah menjadi monster.

Jungkook hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan padangan kosong hingga tiba-tiba bayangan taehyung yang menciumnya melintas begitu saja membuat jungkook berteriak kesal,mengingat kejadian itu membuat pipi jungkook berubah menjadi merah padam bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"Arrgghhh!lupakan itu kook lupakan bahkan mengigatnya saja membuat wajahku memanas seperti terbakar"ucap jungkook sendiri tapi jika mengingat kejadian tadi ada satu hal yang mengganjal diotak jungkook yaitu wajah taehyung dan smirk yang keluarkan itu membuat jungkook ngeri melihatnya,bagaimana bisa seseorang yang terkenal dengan sifat angelic berubah menjadi devil seperti itu bahkan taehyung menciumnya dengan tenang bagaikan orang yang sudah terlatih untuk berciuman. Apa taehyung menggunakan topeng untuk menipu orang-orang entahlah memikirkan hal itu membuat jungkook lama kelamaan menjadi mengantuk dan jatuh dalam bunga tidur.

.

 _Sinar rembulan yang terang menyinari siluet seorang lelaki yang tengah berdiri pada balkon kamar jungkook,wajah lelaki itu tidak terlihat jelas karena ia membelakangi jungkook sekarang yang bisa ia lihat hanya siluet orang itu. Rasanya jungkook sangat tidak asing dengan siluet lelaki itu dengan pelan jungkook berjalan kearah lelaki yang masih membelakanginya itu,tangan putih nya terulur menyuntuh bahu lelaki yang dengan lancang memasuki kamarnya itu._

 _"Siapa kau?kenapa kau lancang memasuki kamar ku?"tanya jungkook pada lelaki itu tapi tak ada respon dari lelaki itu,merasa terabaikan jungkook memutar tubuh lelaki itu secara paksa dan tekerjutlah ia sekarang melihat sosok yang berada dikamarnya sekarang tengah menatap dirinya tajam sambil menunjukan smirk mengerikan diwajah tampannya. Lelaki itu kim taehyung dengan cepat jungkook memundurkan langkahnya hendak berlari keluar menuju pintu kamarnya,tapi tangan taehyung sudah lebih dulu mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan jungkook membuat nya meringis kesakitan._

 _"Ah a-appo hyung"ringis jungkook membuat taehyung mendorong lelaki manis itu keranjang dan mulai menindihnya_

 _"H-hyung apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!"tanya jungkook panik yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman maut taehyung_

 _Kini bibir taehyung mulai bersentuhan dengan bibir pink milik jungkook dengan lembut taehyung mulai mengulum bibir atas dan bawah jungkook secara bergantian bahkan lelaki itu tidak mengindahkan rontaan yang berasal dari jungkook. Taehyung menggigit kecil bibir jungkook menyalurkan kenikmatan ciuman darinya pada jungkook,tangan kiri taehyung tak tinggal diam kini tangan nakalnya itu mulai mengelus perut rata jungkook membuat si pemilik perut menggelinjang kegelian_

 _"H-hyung kumohon berhenti!"ucap jungkook disela-sela ciuman mereka tapi bukan taehyung jika merespon perkataan jungkook bahkan sekarang tangan taehyung mulai turun mengelus bagian vital jungkook yang sudah mengeras membuat jungkook kembali meronta seakan tidak terima bahwa kepemilikannya disentuh orang lain._

 _"Diamlah aku akan melakukan ini dengan pelan jadi nikmati saja..."ucap taehyung dengan suara bass nya yang kembali meraup bibir jungkook,tangan nakalnya kembali bermain-main diarea vital jungkook yang masih terbungkus oleh boxer dengan pelan taehyung mulai memasukan tangannya kedalam boxer jungkook dan meremas lembut kejantanan jungkook yang sudah mengeras itu_

 _"Aahhh...h-hyungg..berhentii..."mendengar desahan dari bibir jungkook membuat taehyung kembali melakukan service nya,kini tangannya mulai mengocok kejantanan jungkook dalam tempo lambat_

 _"Aahhh...shhhh...hyunggg...j-jeball...hentikan.."bukannya menghentikan tapi taehyung kembali mengocok kejantanan jungkook cepat membuat si pemilik mengeluarkan desahan erotis nya_

 _"Aaahh...sshhhhh...aahhhh...hyunggg.."semakin keras taehyung mendengar desahan jungkook semakin cepat pula ia mengocok kejantanan lelaki manis itu_

 _"Aahh...hyuungg...a-aku akan keluarr..."ucap jungkook membuat taehyung tersenyum puas_

 _"Panggil namaku saat kau keluarkan"perintah taehyung pada jungkook,taehyung mulai mempercepat kocokannya hingga..._

 _"T-taehyung...hyuungg...ahhhh..."desah jungkook seiring dengan keluarnya cairan putih kental berbau amis itu dari kenjatannya_

"HAHHHH!"teriak jungkook panik setelah terbangun dari mimpi horornya,keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuh jungkook kini mata lelaki itu mengintip kedalam selimut tidurnya yang sudah basah dengan sperma. Ini gila jungkook bermimpi basah dengan taehyung didalamnya sungguh ini bagaikan bencana besar untuk jungkook.

Sesudah membersihkan kekacauan akibat mimpi buruk itu,mata jungkook beralih menatap balkon kamarnya membuat jungkook kembali ingat pada sosok taehyung

"Berhenti memikirkan bedebah itu kook!"jungkook terus memukuli kepalanya berharap ia bisa melupakan bayang-bayang taehyung

TBC

.

.

.

Alohaaa!

Oke saya balik lagi dengan membawa ff laknat yang tiba2 muncul diotak saya karena otak kotor saya tiba2 berfungsi jadi aku publish sekalian daripada menjamur dihp -_- oke makasi sudah membaca ff aneh yg tak jelas ini...utk chapt selanjutnya mohon ditunggu...

Oh ya selamat merayakan idul fitri juga ya buat yg merayakan maafkan saya yg kembaki mengotori otak kalian kkk~

Kritik dan saran mohon diberi! :*


	2. Chapter 2

The masked hyung!

Chap.2

.

.

Vkook/taekook/taehyungxjungkook

.

BTS member

.

Romance,Hurt

.

Yaoi/BL

.

Rated M

.

.

Mentari mulai menyambut semua orang dengan hangat tak terkecuali jungkook lelaki manis itu tengah menikmati tidur paginya dikelas,masih ada waktu 10 menit sebelum bel pelajaran berbunyi jadi jungkook memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk tidur. Akibat mimpi buruk yang menghampirinya semalam membuat dirinya tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak,bagaimana bisa tidur dengan nyenyak jika bayang-bayang taehyung yang tengah 'ehem' mengocok kejantannya selalu menghantui pikirannya terus membuat dirinya harus bergadang hingga jam 2 pagi akibatnya lingkaran hitam sekarang menghiasi mata indahnya.

"Yaa!bangun pemalas!"teriak jimin sambil mengguncang tubuh jungkook keras,sementara jungkook hanya memilih untuk tetap melanjutkan tidurnya tanpa menanggapi jimin

"Hey apa yang terjadi dengan mu huh?bukankah jeon jungkook adalah anak rajin yang tidak pernah tidur dikelas?"oceh jimin membuat jungkook menggebrak meja nya kesal hingga semua mata menatap mereka berdua terkejut

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM DAN BERHENTI MENGGANGGU KU!"teriak jungkook kesal,persetan dengan tatapan mereka semua sekarang

"A-arraso!jangan berteriak seperti itu"ucap jimin terbata-bata jika seperti ini tidak ada yang berani mengganggu jungkook,jungkook kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya dimeja dan meneruskan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu

.

.

Krriinggg

Suara bel yang berbunyi dengan nyaring membuat jungkook mau tak mau terbangun dengan keadaan mata yang masih mengantuk,sesekali mata bulatnya itu terpejam lalu terbuka menandakan bahwa ia sangat mengantuk. Jam pertama diawali dengan pelajaran sejarah dunia membuat jungkook bertambah mengantuk mendengar setiap celotehan han songsaenim,bahkan apa yang han songsaenim bicarakan sekarang tidak ada satupun yang masuk kedalam otaknya.

"Perang Dunia adalah perang global yang berlangsung mulai tahun 1939 sampai 1945,bukankah begitu jeon jungkook?"ucap han songsaenim setengah berteriak menatap jungkook yang terbangun dari tidurnya,kini semua pasang mata dikelas menatap kearahnya tak percaya bahwa king of class tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung

"Jeon jungkook apa kau mendengarkan apa yang aku jelaskan?!"tanya han songsaenim menahan amarahnya pada lelaki manis yang tengah menunduk itu

"Aniyo songsaenim..."ucap jungkook pelan membuat seluruh murid menatap dirinya tak percaya

"Sekarang kau keluar hingga pelajaran ku selesai!"perintah han songsaenim membuat jungkook segera bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari kelas bahkan jungkook masih bisa mendengar bisikan dari teman-temannya

"Bukankah jungkook keren?"

"Wow dia benar-benar swag/?"

"Daebak-daebak!"mendengar itu jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum getir,ia tidak mengerti jalan pikir teman-teman sekelasnya bagaimana bisa seseorang yang dihukum keluar kelas dikatakan keren?sungguh aneh

.

.

Kini jungkook menyeret kakinya dengan lemas menuju taman belakang sekolah untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda,tapi langkah jungkook berhenti seketika saat sebuah bola basket menggelinding tepat dikakinya. Jungkook segera mengambil bola basket itu dan mencari-cari si pemilik bola yang ternyata berdiri tak jauh darinya sekarang,mata jungkook bertemu dengan si pemilik bola yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Deg!Deg!Deg!

Suara degupan jantung jungkook menjadi kencang melihat sosok si pemilik bola adalah orang yang masuk kedalam mimpinya dan mengacaukan segalanya,dia taehyung kini lelaki itu berjalan kearah jungkook dengan senyum manis berbeda dengan ekspresi yang ia tampilkan kemarin.

"Gomawo kau sudah mengambilkan bola basket ku"ucap taehyung yang mengambil bola basket itu dari tangan jungkook,jungkook hanya diam ia tak mampu membalas ucapan taehyung ia sedikit takut jika kejadian dirooftop kembali terulang tapi sekarang berbeda taehyung tidak melakukan apapun padanya

"N-ne sunbae,mianhae aku harus pergi sekarang"pamit jungkook cepat-cepat membuat taehyung hanya menatap lelaki itu bingung

"Hoy!apa urusan mu sudah selesai?aku lelah terus berdiri!"keluh seorang namja bersurai blonde membuat taehyung segera menghampiri lelaki itu,tanpa taehyung sadari jungkook yang bersembunyi dibalik loker menatap taehyung dengan pandangan sulit diartikan

"Siapa kau sebenarnya sunbae.."ucap jungkook yang masih menatap punggung taehyung yang mulai menghilang dipersimpangan koridor

.

Disinilah jungkook sekarang berada di perpustakaan sekolah dengan buku bacaan tentang psikologis ditangannya,entah setelah melihat perubahan sifat taehyung yang sangat jauh berbeda dari kemarin membuat spekulasi aneh-aneh dari jungkook tentang taehyung mulai bertebaran. Mulai dari ia mengira taehyung seorang psikopat yang dapat berubah suasana hatinya dengan cepat,seorang penderita epilepsi dan yang terakhir adalah orang berkepribadian ganda,entah mengapa jungkook sangat yakin bahwa taehyung termasuk kedalam spekulasi nya yang terakhir yaitu pengidap kepribadian ganda karena melihat sifat taehyung yang berbeda dari seorang angelic berubah menjadi devil lalu kembali lagi pada sifat angelicnya.

"Arghh!sebenarnya siapa dia itu!"erang jungkook frustasi memikirkan sikap taehyung yang sangat misterius dan tidak mudah ditebak,mata jungkook kembali membaca halaman terakhir buku yang tertulis

'Ciri-ciri mengenali orang berkepribadian ganda'

1\. Pengidapnya memiliki dua atau lebih identitas atau kesadaran yang berbeda.

2\. Kepribadian-kepribadian ini secara berulang mengambil alih perilaku orang tersebut atau disebut dengan switching.

3\. Pengidapnya memiliki ketidakmampuan untuk mengingat informasi penting yang berhubungan dengan dirinya.

4\. Gangguan-gangguan yang terjadi pada pengidapnya tidak disebabkan karena efek psikologis dari substansi, seperti alkohol, obat-obatan, atau karena kondisi media seperti demam.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan yang ini"ucap jungkook ragu jika begini ia harus turun kelapangan dan membuktikannya sendiri,ya pulang sekolah nanti jungkook akan mengikuti taehyung dan melihat semua kelakuan lelaki itu

"Kook kenapa kau disini?"ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri disamping jungkook membuat lelaki itu terkejut akan kedatangan dua orang lelaki,salah satunya adalah taehyung yang menatapnya datar

"K-kenapa sunbae bisa ada disini?"tanya jungkook pada namjoon

"Hari ini tugas ku dan taehyung menjaga perpustakaan"ucap namjoon santai sementara taehyung masih menatap kearahnya dengan datar membuat jungkook gugup

"S-sunbae aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang mianhae"ucap jungkook pada namjoon dan taehyung,lelaki itu menyerahkan buku psikologisnya pada namjoon sebelum ia berlari keluar

"Hey ada apa dengannya memangnya aku ini menakutkan?"ucap namjoon melihat kepergian jungkook

"Itu karena kau mengejutkannya bodoh"ucap taehyung dengan cengiran khasnya

"Sejak kapan jungkook membaca buku tentang psikologis?apa dia ingin menjadi psikolog"ucap namjoon tapi tidak didengar dengan taehyung,kini taehyung hanya terdiam melihat buku yang tengah berada digenggaman namjoon

"Sudahlah letakan buku itu dan lanjutkan tugas kita"ucap taehyung yang melangkah meninggalkan namjoon

.

.

 **Jungkook pov**

Kriingg

Akhirnya jam pulang berbunyi aku sedikit meregangkan tubuhku yang pegal karena mencatat semua pelajaran,aku segera mengemasi barang-barangku dengan cepat setelah melihat yonggi hyung dan namjoon hyung melewati kelasku itu artinya taehyung hyung juga sudah keluar. Tak ingin kehilangan jejaknya aku segera berlari keluar kelas tujuanku sekarang adalah mencari taehyung hyung

"Kook kau mau kemana bukankah kita pulang bersama!"teriak jimin diambang pintu kelas

"Aku ada urusan pulanglah dulu!"teriakku segera meninggalkan jimin,mata ku menatap sekeliling sekolah mencari sosok taehyung hyung tapi aku belum juga melihatnya apa aku terlambat?

"Annyeong kook,apa yang sedang kau cari?"ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah baekhyun hyung yang terkenal nerd dan imut,sedikit info baekhyun hyung juga incaran para seme berjiwa mesum karena wajah polos baekhyun hyung yang dianggap sebagai uke yang penurut

"Ah hyung apa kau tau taehyung sunbae?"tanyaku berharap bahwa baekhyun hyung tidak menanyakan hal-hal aneh setelah ini

"Dia berbicara dengan namjoon di gerbang,memangnya ada apa kook?"tanya baekhyun hyung,cari alasan kook cari alasan

"Tadi aku belum meminta perpanjangan kartu peminjaman buku hyung,mian hyung aku harus pergi sekarang gomawo infonya"ucapku berlari meninggalkan baekhyung hyung,langkahku berlari dengan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah mataku dapat melihat taehyung hyung masih berada disana huff kukira aku akan kehilangan jejaknya

Aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon mapple sekolah sambil mengintip taehyung hyung yang melambaikan tangannya pada namjoon hyung sebelum ia berjalan keluar gerbang,aku segera keluar dari persembunyianku dan mengikutinya dalam radius 500m agar terlihat normal,langkah taehyung mulai berbelok menuju gang kecil yang hanya mampu delewati oleh satu orang saja aku masih mengikutinya dengan pelan berharap ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

Langkah taehyung hyung kembali berbelok menuju persimpangan jalan sambil tangannya merogoh sesuatu yang berada disakunya,aku penasaran apa yang taehyung hyung ambil hingga mataku membulat melihat apa yang tengah taehyung hyung ambil sekarang.

"Rokok?sejak kapan tae-hyung merokok?"what the hell aku tidak percaya sekarang dengan apa yang dilakukan tae hyung,kepulan asap rokok yang tertiup angin mulai memasuki indra penciuman ku

Tae hyung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap kebelakang dengan cepat aku bersembunyi dibalik mobil yang terparkir ditempatku berdiri,hampir saja aku ketahuan huff mataku kembali melirik jalanan sekitar tapi sosok tae hyung sudah menghilang. Sial sebenarnya kemana tae hyung pergi,aku segera keluar dari persembunyian ku dan berlari mencari sosoknya langkahku berbelok menuju jalanan kompleks perumahan yang sepi. Kulirik sekilas jam tanganku yang menunjukan pukul setengah lima sore,jika aku benar-benar kehilangan sosoknya aku akan pulang. Langkahku terhenti ketika aku mencium asap rokok yang berasal dari arah belakangku,sekarang aku tau bahwa bahaya tengah mengincarku ingin rasanya aku berlari sekarang tapi tubuhku terasa kaku.

"Sudah puas mengikutiku jeon jungkook?"ucap tae hyung membuatku hanya mampu tertunduk,aku takut aku takut menatapnya aku takut berbalik aku takut sekarang. Tangan tae hyung mulai memutar tubuhku dengan kasar,kini mata kami bertemu aku bisa melihat pancaran matanya yang tajam itu

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan kegiatan menguntit mu?JAWAB AKU!"teriak tae hyung tiba-tiba membuat jantungku hampir saja copot

"M-mianhae sunbae,aku tidak bermaksud mengikutimu..."ucapku takut-takut dalam seumur hidup baru pertama kalinya seseorang berteriak tepat didepan wajahku

"Kenapa kau mengikuti ku hm?"kini suara tae hyung berubah menjadi tenang tangannya mulai bergerak mengelus rambutku dengan lembut,sial bisakah tae hyung menghentikan ini apa dia tidak tau sekarang jantungku berdegup kencang

"A-aku...aku.."aku tidak bisa berterus terang pada tae hyung,aku takut dia akan berteriak lagi kearahku

"Katakan dengan jelas"ucap tae hyung sambil tersenyum kearahku tapi senyumnya sekarang adalah senyum mengerikan

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa kau memiliki dua kepribadian atau tidak"ucapku dengan lantang aku tidak tau keberanian darimana hingga aku berani mengucapkan semuanya,tae hyung hanya menatapku dengan pandangan kosong hingga secara tiba-tiba dia menempelkan bibirnya itu pada bibirku membuat jantungku berdegup dengan kencang

Tangan kiri taehyung mulai bergerak menekan tengkuk ku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami,kurasakan bibir tae hyung melumat bibirku dengan sedikit kasar memberikan sedikit gigitan-gigitan kecil pada bibirku. Aku tidak membalas sedikitpun ciuman yang tae hyung berikan,aku tidak ingin terhanyut dalam ciuman tae hyung aku tidak mau dipermainkan seperti waktu itu. Melihatku tidak membalas ciumannya membuat tae hyung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatapku tajam.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas hm?"ucap tae hyung dia pikir aku ini mainan yang bisa ia perlakukan sesuka hatinya apa?! Mataku memanas mendengar perkataan tae hyung

"APA KAU PIKIR AKU INI MURAHAN HAH?!MESKI AKU NAMJA AKU JUGA PUNYA HARGA DIRI!"teriakku kesal tanpa terasa air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mataku,aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku hingga kurasakan tangan tae hyung meraih daguku dan menatapku lamat

"Uljjima.."tangan tae hyung bergerak mengelap air mataku pelan,benarkan dia berubah lagi

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"tanyaku dengan suara serak tapi tae hyung tetap diam,dia tidak merespon pertanyaan ku sedikitpun

"Pulanglah dan berhenti mengikuti ku"ucap tae hyung yang mulai berjalan meninggalkanku

"Kenapa kau selalu mempermainkan ku?! Sebenarnya siapa kau!"langkah tae hyung berhenti

"Aku?aku seorang bajingan yang selalu mempermainkan semua orang dengan cara bertopeng menjadi orang yang baik agar semua orang jatuh dalam permainan ku termasuk kau!apa itu sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan mu?aku pergi sekarang!"lidah ku terasa kelu aku masih mencerna setiap perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir tae hyung,dia tidak memiliki kepribadian ganda dia hanya penipu...dia menipu semua orang termasuk aku?

.

.

 **Taehyung pov**

Aku hanya menyesap rokokku dengan pikiran yang kacau,aku tidak tau jika semua berjalan seperti ini jungkook sudah tau siapa aku sekarang dan aku berharap semua berjalan dengan normal setelah ini. Apa aku jahat membuat jungkook menangis?tapi bukankah seorang bajingan sepertiku sering menyakiti perasaan orang lain,jadi aku hanya perlu bersikap normal seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Tanganku bergerak menyentuh bibirku pelan,aku masih bisa merasakan ciuman ku dengan jungkook kuakui bibir jungkook semanis cherry yang memabukan. Bahkan aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk terus melumat bibirnya,aku tidak menyukai jungkook tidak!aku hanya seorang bajingan yang sering mempermainkan orang-orang jadi jangan berpikiran aku menyukai jungkook karena itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Tidak akan pernah terjadi"kubuang putung rokok yang masih menyala itu dan berjalan memasuki kamar hyung ku

"Hyung apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"orang yang kupanggil hyung itu berbalik sambil membenahi kaca matanya

"Aku sedang membuat tugas kimia"ucap hyungku dengan senyum manisnya,aku hanya merebahkan tubuhku diranjang miliknya dan menatap langit-langit kamar

"Tae-ah apa tadi jungkook mencarimu?"ucap hyungku membuatku bingung

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau?"tanyaku bingung

"Dia bertanya padaku dia bilang ingin meminta perpanjangan kartu peminjaman buku,apa itu benar?"aku hanya menatap wajah hyungku dengan senyum tipis

"Tidak...dia mengikutiku pulang aku tau itu dari namjoon dia mengirim pesan bahwa jungkook mengikuti ku dan sekarang dia tau siapa aku sekarang"

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja baekkie hyung"ucapku meyakinkan baekkie hyung yang dikenal sebagai byun baekhyun disekolah,apa kalian terkejut?aku sendiri sebagai adiknya terkejut memiliki hyung yang sifatnya sangat jauh berbeda denganku. Aku dan baekhyun hyung tidak memiliki hubungan darah,saat umurku 12 tahun orang tuaku bercerai karena ternyata selama ini eomma ku telah memiliki suami dan ia menipu appa ku. Setelah perceraian itu hak asuh ku jatuh ditangan eomma ku ah bukan eomma tapi Nam ahjjuma -marga asli eomma taehyung-,sejak saat itu hidupku penuh dengan bayang-bayang kepalsuan semuanya berubah.

Wanita itu kembali ketengah keluarga aslinya,kedatangan ku disini bagaikan sebuah bayangan hitam yang tidak pernah dilihat. Aku membenci wanita itu!aku membenci lelaki yang menjadi appa baru ku!aku membenci anak mereka -baekhyun- tapi semuanya berubah setelah kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa wanita itu dan appa baekhyun hyung,aku hidup berdua dengan baekhyun hyung tapi aku tidak pernah menerima kehadirannya aku selalu merasa hidupku sebatang kara yang tidak berguna hingga seseorang datang kepadaku dan mulai merubah hidupku sedikit demi sedikit dia bagaikan malaikat yang datang dan menyinari kehidupan gelapku.

Dia menyatukan hubunganku dengan baekhyun hyung hingga aku benar-benar bisa menerima baekhyun hyung,setelah itu semua berjalan dengan normal hingga suatu hari perasaan aneh tumbuh dalam diriku. Aku menyukainya meski dia lebih tua dariku aku tidak perduli,aku tetap menyukainya hingga suatu hari aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku padanya tapi...semua gagal dia pergi meninggalkan seoul sebelum aku menyatakan perasaan ku padanya. Sejak saat itu aku hidup menjadi seseorang yang bertopeng baik untuk menutupi semua sikap buruk dalam diriku,aku mulai menipu orang-orang dengan topengku memasukan mereka dalam permainan ku dan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Ini semua karena wanita itu dan dia...

.

.

TBC~

.

.

ALOOHAA!

Seneng bisa ngepost chapt ke 2 hihihi! Nah buat yang tanya sikap si V itu yang nama udah kejawab kan? Buat si uke tought kookie ada yg saran biar sifatnya agak kasar&sok jual mahal nanti bakal aku bicarain dulu ama kookinya semoga bisa oke! :D

Nah di chapt ini V punya orang yg disebut malaikat itu a.k.a cinta pertamanya nah penasaran kan siapa cinta pertamanya?ditunggu aja kemunculannya kkkk~ Mungkin di chapt ini ngga terlalu asik jd maapkan saya ya ntar aku coba buat chapt 3 yang lebih seru kkk!

Aku mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak untuk :

 **Guest/KimChanChan0630/ChimChimiJimin/YulJeon/aidasuraya97/jusocj/leecho91/mpiwkim3022/nadhoot/nayason8/puthisalsabila/vjeon/wijayanti4/minkook94/haneunkyo19/Shun Akira/Nyonya Jung/Lee Shikuni**

Meski masih baru dikit viewers nya tp aku tetep seneng kalian mau baca ff tdk jelas ini!

See you next chapt!


	3. Chapter 3

The masked hyung

Chapt.3

.

.

Vkook/kookv/taekook

.

Romance/hurt

.

Yaoi/BL

.

M

.

.

20:00 KST~

Sejak kejadian menguntit taehyung sore tadi sekarang pikiran jungkook menjadi tidak bisa tenang, spekulasi-spekulasi gila mulai menumbuhi otaknya lagi jungkook pikir sikap taehyung seperti itu karena ia memiliki gangguan mental atau mungkin kenangan buruk? Ya siapa yang tau bisa saja alasan kedua itu lebih benar.

"Kook saatnya makan malam!"teriak jin keras membuat jungkook hanya mendengus kesal, disaat ia sedang berspekulasi untuk memecahkan masalah hyung nya itu selalu datang dan mengganggu

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya dengan sebal menuruni setiap anak tangga dirumahnya hingga suara hentakan terdengar sangat keras, jungkook segera mendudukan dirinya tanpa mengindahkan tatapan membunuh dari hyungnya yang sudah duduk manis dimeja makan itu.

"Hei bocah kau ini kenapa hah? Wajahmu seperti monster kau tau!"sindir jin kesal melihat ekspresi gelap yang ditunjukan adiknya, tapi jungkook hanya terdiam tanpa membalas ucapan sang hyung

"Kookie apa kau ada masalah?"tanya eomma jungkook yang menatap anak kesayangannya itu lamat, sementara jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Lihat eomma bahkan dia sudah berani tidak menjawab pertanyaan eomma!"ucap jin yang mencari pembelaan pada sang ibu yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap kedua putranya itu

"Sudahlah jin kau ini sebagai hyung seharusnya mengerti adikmu mungkin saja jungkook sedang kelelahan"merasa dibela sang eomma jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya pada jin membuat lelaki itu hanya memandang gemas sang adik

"Aku selesai!"ucap jungkook segera berlari menuju kamarnya membuat eomma nya hanya memandang kepergian putranya dengan bingung

"Ada apa dengan adikmu?"tanya eomma pada jin yang hanya mengangkat bahu pertanda tidak tau menau dengan sikap sang adik

.

.

Jungkook pov

Kujatuhkan tubuhku pada ranjang empuk kesayangan ku mataku hanya menatap kosong kearah langit-langit kamar, hingga sebuah dering yang berasal dari ponselku membuat padanganku beralih membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk

From : jiminie~

'Kook kurasa aku baru saja melihat taehyung sunbae bersama seorang gadis diperempatan dekat minimarket bong,aku tidak tau itu taehyung sunbae atau bukan tapi kurasa iya'

Mataku hanya membulat menatap pesan yang baru saja dikirim oleh jimin, tiba-tiba tubuhku serasa menjadi panas setelah membaca pesan itu dengan cepat aku berdiri memakai jaket ku dan bergegas keluar menuju minimarket bong.

"Hei kook kau mau kemana?"ucap jin hyung tapi tak kutanggapi sekarang yang terpenting adalah aku harus melihat apakah itu tae hyung atau bukan, aku terus berlari menuju minimarket bong yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku.

Aku terus mempercepat lariku aku tidak boleh kehilangan jejak taehyung tidak boleh, nafas ku semakin memburu melihat minimarket bong yang sudah dekat dimataku dengan cepat aku bersembunyi dibalik tembok minimarket. Mataku masih menatap sekitar minimarket mencari-cari sosok tae hyung hingga pandanganku berhenti pada seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam dengan yeoja berpakaian minim yang bergelayut dilengannya.

"Tae hyung..."tubuhku serasa melemas melihat pemandangan dihadapan ku, kini tangan tae hyung menarik tengkuk yeoja itu dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas tanpa terasa mataku terasa panas sekarang

"Ani kook! kau kuat kau tidak boleh menangis!"aku hanya mengelap bulir-bulir air mata yang membasahi pipiku, tubuhku merosot begitu saja pada dinding minimarket bong

"Kook kenapa kau bisa ada disini hah?!"ucap seseorang yang bisa kukenali suranya, dia tae hyung kurasa dari nada bicaranya ia marah sekarang

"Ikut aku sekarang!"ucap tae hyung dingin dengan kasar ia menarik tangan ku memasuki jalan buntu yang penerangannya remang-remang, kurasakan sekarang tae hyung mendorong tubuhku keras hingga punggung ku terasa sangat sakit berbenturan dengan dinding

"Aah...appo"ringis ku merasakan rasa sakit yang kini menjalar keseluruh tubuhku

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu hah?!"tanya tae hyung dengan nada penuh kemarahan, aku hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya tubuhku masih terasa sangat sakit untuk berbicara sekarang

"JEON JUNGKOOK JAWAB AKU!"teriak tae hyung penuh kemarahan, kupejamkan mataku merasakan air mata yang mulai meluncur dari pelupuk mataku

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang berhenti mengikuti ku! Berhenti memasuki kehidupan ku,kenapa kau sangat keras kepala huh? Apa tidak cukup aku memberitau mu tadi sore hah!"bentak tae hyung mencengkram kedua bahuku kencang, aroma alkohol yabg kuat mencuat dari bibir tae hyung

"H-hyung appo.."ringisku kesakitan tapi tae hyung malah mempererat cengkramannya pada bahuku

"Kurasa kau harus diberi pelajaran atas sikapmu kali ini!"dengan kasar taehyung mengangkat daguku membuat mataku bertemu dengan mata tajamnya itu, kurasakan bibir taehyung mulai melumat bibirku kasar tak ada perasaan lembut sedikitpun yang ia berikan sekarang.

Dengan kasar tae hyung mengigit bibir bawahku membuat luka lecet dibibirku yang kini mengeluarkan darah, melihatku membuka mulut tae hyung segera memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku mengaduk-aduk isi mulutku membuat saliva kami menetes. Mataku membulat saat kurasakan tangan tae hyung mulai bergerak menyentuh kejantanan ku, dengan kasar kudorong tubuh tae hyung agar menjauh dariku.

"Bajingan kau! Kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah aku ini hanya lelaki murahan yang bisa kau mainkan hah!"

"APA KAU TIDAK TAU KAU MENYAKITI HATIKU HYUNG!"

"KAU PIKIR AKU INI APA?! JAWAB AKU HYUNG! KAU BOLEH MEMUKULKU JIKA KAU MAU TAPI TOLONG BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKAN KU SEPERTI INI!"nafas ku memburu merasakan semua perasaan sakit yang tae hyung berikan, aku masih menatap tae hyung yang masih terdiam

"Setelah ini aku akan benar-benar menjauhi kehidupan mu!"ucapku segera berlari meninggalkan tae hyung yang masih terdiam, mataku menangkap sosok yeoja yang tadi bersama tae hyung sekarang ia tengah menatapku dengan ekspresi sulit dijelaskan. Persetan dengan mereka sekarang aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan mereka

.

Author pov

Taehyung masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri sekarang, tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari lelaki itu. Pikirannya masih mencerna setiap perkataan jungkook yang begitu jelas mengiang ditelinganya.

"Kau bodoh kim taehyung! Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan hal seperti ini pada bocah polos itu!"ucap yeoja itu menatap taehyung sebentar dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan taehyung sendirian

"Arrggghhhhhhh!"teriak taehyung menendang setiap barang yang ia lihat dengan kesal, pikirannya terlalu kacau sekarang untuk menyadari apa yang ia perbuat. Taehyung hanya bisa terduduk ditanah sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ayo pulang.."ucap seseorang yang berlari kearah taehyung dan membopong tubuh taehyung untuk pulang

"B-baekhyun hyung.."ucap taehyung menatap sosok yang sekarang membopong dirinya

"Bora noona menelpon ku tadi,dia bilang kau tengah mabuk berat"ucap baekhyun membopong adiknya untuk pulang sementara taehyung hanya bisa diam

 _.Flashback._

 _Taehyung hanya menatap bora sekilas, kini yeoja itu tengah membopong dirinya untuk segera pulang. Hari ini taehyung mabuk berat bahkan berjalan sendiri saja dia tidak mampu,beruntung bora melihat taehyung jadi yeoja itu mengajak taehyung untuk segera pulang melihat kondisi taehyung yang kacau._

 _"Noona kenapa kau disini hm?"_

 _"Aku harus mengantarmu pulang sekarang! Kau sangat kacau kim taehyung"_

 _"Ahh aku tidak mau! Biarkan aku minum noona!"_

 _"Tidak kau tetap harus pulang sekarang atau ak-"ucapan bora terputus setelah taehyung menarik tengkuknya dan mengecup bibir nya sekilas_

 _Chuu_

 _"Sialan kau kim taehyung berani-beraninya kau mencium ku hah!"ucap bora kesal hingga mata yeoja itu menangkap sosok yang sedari tadi menatap kearah mereka_

 _"Taehyung-ah kurasa ada orang yang mengenali mu,dia bersembunyi dibalik tembok minimarket"_

 _"Hmm?nuguya?"ucap taehyung segera berjalan kearah tembok minimarket yang berbatasan dengan jalan buntu, taehyung hanya menyipitkan matanya menatap sosok yang tengah berjongkok itu_

 _"Kook kenapa kau bisa ada disini hah?!"setelah mengenali sosok yang sedari tadi melihatnya taehyung segera menarik jungkook menuju jalan buntu yang remang-remang itu_

 _"Bocah sialan!"ucap bora yang memperhatikan taehyung dari kejauhan, tangan yeoja itu segera menghubungi hyung taehyung_

 _'Baekhyun-ah adik mu mabuk dan membuat masalah sekarang datanglah ke minimarket bong!'_

 _.Flashback end._

.

.

Jungkook pov

Aku membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar membuat jin hyung menatapku dengan panik melihat wajahku yang sembab, beruntung eomma tengah pergi kerumah keluarga jimin jika tidak mungkin eomma bisa mengintrogasi ku seperti jin hyung.

"Berhentilah menangis kook"ucap jin hyung mengelus-elus rambutku

"Hyung tapi hatiku sakit.."ucapku dengan suara serak membuat jin hyung hanya mampu membuang nafas pelan

"Setiap orang itu berbeda kook,kau tidak bisa dengan cepat membuatnya mengerti perasaan mu dan mulai sekarang sebaiknya berhenti menyukai lelaki itu kurasa dia bukan orang yang baik untuk mu"ucap jin hyung membuat rasa nyeri dihatiku bertambah

"B-berhenti menyukai nya?"

"Iya berhenti menyukainya biarkan dia yang menyukaimu bukan kau yang menyukainya"ucap jin hyung membuatku terdiam

"Chaa! Sekarang tidurlah besok kau boleh libur biar aku bicara dengan eomma nanti"

"Hyung...tolong jaga rahasia ku"

"Hm tenanglah kook"jin hyung segera keluar dan menutup pintu kamarku rapat-rapat, setelah jin hyung benar-benar keluar aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam hingga kurasakan mataku benar-benar berat dan akhirnya aku jatuh dalam mimpi

.

.

Taehyung pov

Aku terus memegang kepalaku kuat-kuat merasakan pusing yang sedari tadi pagi tidak hilang-hilang, aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padaku semalam hingga baekhyun bilang aku mabuk berat dan tertidur saat dia membawa ku pulang. Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh dalam diriku seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi semalam tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Kim taehyung jika kau sakit pergilah ke uks sekarang"ucap nam songsaenim membuatku segera beranjak menuju uks, kepalaku benar-benar pusing hari ini bahkan semua penjalasan nam songsaenim seakan angin lalu yang lewat begitu saja

Kaki ku terus melangkah menuju ruang uks yang berada dekat ruang OSIS, tanganku masih mencengkram erat rambutku berharap rasa pusing ini akan segera hilang. Mungkin ini efek mabuk semalam hingga otakku seakan berhenti bekerja begitu saja, langkahku terus berjalan melewati lapangan yang ramai dengan murid kelas 1-2.

"Annyeong hyung! Apa kau baik-baik saja hyung?"ucap lelaki bersurai kecoklatan seingatku jika tidak salah namanya park jimin

"Eoh kepalaku hanya pusing jim"jimin segera membopong tubuhku mendengar ucapanku barusan

"Biar kuantar kau ke uks hyung"ucap jimin yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan pasrah

"Hari ini banyak sekali yang sakit padahal cuaca sangat cerah"oceh jimin

"Bukankah kau sedang pelajaran olahraga,apa jung songsaenim tidak mencarimu jim?"

"Aniyo hyung aku sudah selesai penilaian tadi jadi sekarang aku bebas sayang sekali jungkook tidak masuk hari ini"ucap jimin membuatku menoleh kearahnya tiba-tiba ada perasaan sakit yang menghampiri hatiku saat mendengar nama jungkook

"J-jungkook tidak masuk?"jimin menoleh kearahku dan mengangguk

"Kata song songsaenim jungkook sakit tapi aku tidak tau jungkook sakit apa,eum..hyung bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"ucap jimin takut-takut menatap kearahku seolah aku ini monster

"Tanya saja"

"Apa semalam kau bersama seorang yeoja hyung? Semalam aku tidak sengaja melihatmu dalam keadaan mabuk bersama yeoja didepan minimarket bong"

DEG!

Minimarket bong? Mabuk? Yeoja? Otak ku masih berputar-putar memikirkan ucapan jimin dengan keras, mengingat apa saja yang terjadi semalam hingga potongan-potongan adegan melintas diotak ku sekarang

 _"Aku harus mengantarmu pulang sekarang! Kau sangat kacau kim taehyung"_

 _"Ahh aku tidak mau! Biarkan aku minum noona!"_

 _"Tidak kau tetap harus pulang sekarang atau ak-"_

 _Chuu_

 _"Taehyung-ah kurasa ada orang yang mengenali mu,dia bersembunyi dibalik tembok minimarket"_

 _"Bukankah aku sudah bilang berhenti mengikuti ku! Berhenti memasuki kehidupan ku,kenapa kau sangat keras kepala huh? Apa tidak cukup aku memberitau mu tadi sore hah!"_

 _"Bajingan kau! Kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah aku ini hanya lelaki murahan yang bisa kau mainkan hah!"_

 _"APA KAU TIDAK TAU KAU MENYAKITI HATIKU HYUNG!"_

 _"KAU PIKIR AKU INI APA?! JAWAB AKU HYUNG! KAU BOLEH MEMUKULKU JIKA KAU MAU TAPI TOLONG BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKAN KU SEPERTI INI!"_

 _"Setelah ini aku akan benar-benar menjauhi kehidupan mu!_

"JUNGKOOK!"teriak ku seketika setelah otakku benar-benar bisa mengingat kejadian semalam

"Hyung kenapa kau memanggil jungkook?"tanya jimin menatapku seolah ingin meminta penjelasan dariku

"Mian jim tapi bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendirian sekarang kumohon!"ucapku membuat jimin terkejut, ia menatapku sebentar sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ku didepan pintu uks sendirian. Pikiran ku kembaki mengingat kejadian itu semua

"Kau memang benar-benar bajingan taehyung"ucapku tersenyum getir

.

.

Author pov

Jeon jungkook lelaki bersurai hitam legam itu hanya mengurung dirinya didalam kamar meski rasa bosan mulai menghigapi dirinya, hari ini jungkook terpaksa membolos sekolah karena hyungnya bilang jika dia terlalu kacau hari ini untuk pergi kesekolah. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan hyung nya memang benar pikiran jungkook tidak bisa fokus pada apapun bahkan sekarang jungkook sering melamun.

"Kook apa kau tidak mau makan, apa kau akan terus-terusan mengurung dirimu didalam kamar?!"

"KOOK! CEPAT TURUN DAN MAKAN!"teriak jin yang memasuki kamar jungkook kesal, membuat lelaki bersurai hitam legam itu tersadar dari lamunannya

"Ne.."ucap jungkook pelan bahkan seperti berbisik membuat jin menatap sang adik ngeri, tentu saja bagaimana bisa hanya karena cinta adiknya berubah seperti orang yang terkena gangguan kejiwaan

Jungkook hanya melangkahkan kakinya pelan dengan pandangan kosong bahkan lelaki itu hampir menabrak guci besar yang berada didepannya, sungguh jin rasanya ingin membunuh orang yang sudah berani membuat adiknya seperti orang gila sekarang.

"Duduk dan makanlah kook, hari ini eomma pergi ke busan untuk menengok nenek"ucap jin terus memandangi sang adik yang hanya diam dan sibuk memakan nasi

"Kook kenapa kau hanya makan nasi saja? Ambil lauknya"ucap jin membuat jungkook hanya menatap lelaki dihadapannya sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan makannya tanpa menuruti ucapan jin

"Kook sadarlah kau bukan orang seperti ini! Mana jungkook yang selalu ceria? Tolong kembalilah kook berhenti memikirkan nya"jungkook hanya tersenyum tipis menatap sang hyung

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung,aku hanya sedang tidak mood percayalah padaku setelah ini semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasa"ucap jungkook berusaha meyakinkan jin

"Aku sudah selesai hyung"jungkook meletakan sendoknya dan berlalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan jin yang masih terdiam menatap kepergian sang adik

.

.

Jungkook pov

Tangan ku terus bergerak menghapus satu persatu foto tae hyung yang tersimpan diponselku, sekarang aku sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan jin hyung aku harus segera melupakan tae hyung. Mulai hari ini aku akan melupakan semua tentang tae hyung dan mencoba kembali pada kehidupan ku yang lama, tenang dan berjalan lancar tanpa tae hyung.

"Kook kau didalam boleh aku masuk?"ucap seseorang yang dari suaranya sudah terkenali bahwa itu jimin

"Masuk saja jim"pintu kamarku segera terbuka dengan lebar memperlihatkan sosok jimin yang tersenyum lebar dan berlari kearahku

"Kook kau tau aku kesepian tadi, kenapa kau tidak masuk padahal hari ini pengambilan nilai olahraga"

"Aku hanya kelelahan jim"ucapku membuat jimin memutar bola matanya malas

"Hei kook ada kabar baik!"

"Kabar baik?"aku hanya menatap jimin bingung

"Kau tau tadi tae hyung tentang menanyakan dirimu lalu tiba-tiba saat aku menanyakan tentang yeoja yang bersamanya tae hyung berteriak menyebut namamu, aneh bukan sifat tae hyung"oceh jimin panjang lebar yang hanya kubalas dengan senyum tipis

"Kook kau baik-baik saja kan?"aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan jimin mencoba terlihat bahwa aku baik-baik saja didepannya

"Baguslah! Ayo aku akan mengajakmu duel bermain game siapa yang menang akan mendapatkan kaset video game terbaru"tawar jimin yang langsung kuterima begitu saja, mungkin bermain game bisa membuat suasana hatiku sedikit membaik

.

.

Author pov

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang tengah dengan wajah muram, membuat baekhyun yang terduduk disofa menatap lelaki bersurai light caramel itu terheran-heran.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan album foto yang berada dimeja

"Aku hanya kelelahan saja"ucap taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa disamping baekhyun

"Apa yang kau lihat hyung?"tanya taehyung yang melirik sang hyung

"Foto-foto masa kecilmu"mendengar ucapan baekhyun taehyung hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas

"Kau tau tae-ah wajahmu saat kecil sangat manis sekali"ucap baekhyun menatap setiap foto yang tertempel pada album

"Aku ini tampan bukan manis!"ucap taehyung kesal sementara baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli dan kembali menatap setiap foto taehyung hingga pandangan baekhyun menyipit menatap salah satu foto yang tidak asing menurutnya

"Tae-ah apa kau tidak merasa wajah teman mu ini mirip dengan seseorang?"ucap baekhyun menunjukan foto bocah yang tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi susunya sambil merangkul taehyung kecil

Mata taehyung menatap lamat wajah bocah itu yang tidak asing baginya, taehyung mencoba mengingat kenangan-kenangan masa kecilnya. Otak taehyung serasa sebuah rol film yang berputar kebelakang untuk mengingat sosok kecil itu.

 _"Kau suka permen atau manisan hyung?"_

 _"Tidak semuanya!"_

 _._

 _"Hyung kau mau menjadi temanku?"_

 _"Tidak!"_

 _"Gomawo hyung kau mau menjadi temanku mulai sekarang semua rahasia mu akan kusimpan baik-baik"_

 _"Aku tidak ingin berteman dengan mu!"_

 _"Terserah kau saja hyung tapi jawaban tidak berarti iya untukku"_

 _"Dasar bocah keras kepala"_

 _"Kau juga bocah hyung kkkkk"_

 _._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _"Menulis nama kita dipasir hyung"_

 _._

"Hyung kurasa aku tau siapa dia"ucap taehyung menatap baekhyun serius

"Mwo?maksudmu bocah difoto ini?"tanya baekhyun bingung

"Ne! Aku ingat dia sekarang,dia..."

.

TBC!

.

Maafkan hayati klo ff ini kecepeten ato gmna au dah mood udh down gegara ga bisa ikut fanmeet bts hikss dampaknya ke ff ini hikss gw kudu ottohke/?...oke curcol ini tentang perasaan gw yg broken/?

balik lagi ke topik! disini si dia first love nya abang taetae blm keluar jd ditunggu dan ada 1 lg yg barusan tae liat siapakah bocah itu?

You can know in next chapt~

BIG THANKS FOR READERS OR VIEWERS & ETC. :****


End file.
